A wind turbine comprises a tower, a nacelle, and a rotor. The rotor is rotatable connected to the nacelle of the wind turbine and the nacelle is rotatable connected to the tower. The rotor comprises rotor blades and a rotor hub. The wind interacts with the rotor blades. This interaction leads to a rotation of the rotor hub. The rotational energy is transmitted to an electric generator and is there transferred into electrical energy. The wind induces vibrations in the wind turbine. Vibrations reduce the lifetime of the components of the wind turbine and are therefore unwanted in the wind turbine.
The wind turbine comprises a passive damper system to reduce or eliminate vibrations in the wind turbine. The passive damper system can be a liquid damper, like a liquid sloshing type damper, also called tuned liquid damper, for example. It is known to mount the tuned liquid dampers in the tower of the wind turbine or in the nacelle. This shows the disadvantage that the tanks of the tuned liquid dampers take up space in the tower of the nacelle of the wind turbine. Often this space is needed during installation or service by personnel, or the space is needed to install equipment or components in the wind turbine.
In addition, the tuned liquid dampers are more effective when they are connected to a load transferring structure in the wind turbine. The connection is normally established by bolts, thus holes for the bolts are needed in the load transferring structure. This shows the disadvantage that the load transferring structure is weakened by the holes, thus the load transferring structure needs to be built with more material to provide the same strength as without bolt holes. This increases the weight of the wind turbine and thus the costs spent on the material and transportation of the wind turbine. In addition, these details increase the complexity of the casted structure and thus the overall costs of the wind turbine.
Thus, a need exists for an improved concept of a tuned liquid damper of a wind turbine.